I want you to be mine
by Rinchan001
Summary: Thomas and Ariana have been friends for most of their lives, but when they got into collage, they lost touch, but when Ariana's love for him keeps her in her memories they meet each other at Thomas's new job. And now, it's a second chance for them to be in love. But does Thomas feel the same? She doesn't know. But she will soon. Okie, so I am a Thomas fan girl, so.. Yea
1. Chapter 1

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:  
Okay so this I the second story I've posted on fanfic~  
I don't own regular show or any characters. Please enjoy~!

Ariana sat down on the park bench on a cold, crisp autumn day. She had looked all day for her friend Thomas. She had a crush on him ever since they were little kids. When she finally spotted him, she felt the extreme desire to go over and hug him. However being unable to do that, she stood up and walked by him, bumping him in a flirty manner. When he was bumped, Thomas looked behind him quickly and saw a female goat walking away, her horns and her body were perfectly curved for a female goat. He knew the body shape as Ariana who had been with him ever since birth, middle school, high school and now that they were in college they barely got to see much of each other. Thomas put down his rake and walked up behind her. When he got closer he gently nudged her on the arm and she laughed.  
"So we're middle schoolers again? " she called out to him.  
He turned and walked over to her. "Maybe " he replied grinning.  
She rolled her eyes playfully "Whatever. Anyway how have things been going? " she asked.  
" Things have been going fine..." he answered as he looked past her, not hearing what she was saying, but seeing two of his superiors, coming.  
"I'm sorry but... I have to go... " he said slowly while backing warily.  
"What? But we just started were talking and catching up..." She said sadly.  
"I'm sorry! But I promise we'll catch up another time... Call me tomorrow and I'll set up something so we can talk, " he said as he ran off.  
She pouted and watched him leave. She looked down at her new iphone phone and scanned through her contacts, searching for his number in her phone. She pushed the messages icon and texted him:  
You owe me! :(  
She hit the send button and walked out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:  
Yaaaay! Thanks to the awesome review I got, I'm gonna continue this story.  
I don't own regular show or the characters.

Ariana sat on her bed and waited for Thomas to reply to her text. She put her phone down and went to occupy her time with other things. When she came back there was still no reply, so she went and watched some tv for a while. When she got back, she had 1 text from him. That was enough to make her happy.  
Thomas: Hi beauty  
Ariana: Hello.  
Thomas: You think you wanna meet up tonight?  
She blushed. She had to get dressed and put on something that made her look cute.  
Ariana: Sure... ^_^  
Thomas: Great, I'll be there in a few :)  
Ariana: Okay.  
She screamed out of pure happiness and ran to her closet, opening it grabbing some daisy-dukes,a cut of shirt with thin straps, and some Boots. She then ran into the bathroom and got her make-up bag out. She got mascara and put it on. After she got a little make-up on, she went and got dressed. She left her hair down not bothering to do anything with it but brush it. She heard him beep at her from outside.  
She took a deep breath, then walked outside, went straight to his car and got in.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  
Ahhhh! I've been gone for almost a year. Anyway~ happy new year you guys. Also, I'd like to welcome everybody who has always read my stories, and to those new to my stories~  
Anyways, I don't own regular show, I just love it and Ariana is a fan made character. I don't own any characters.  
Happy new year you guys

Chapter 3:  
Ariana sat in the car while Thomas drove.  
"So where are we going?" her ears twitched up and down cutely. He looked at her and smiled  
"Movies than maybe somewhere to eat?" he looked at her quickly then focused back on the road.  
' Sounds like a nice time... 'She thought to herself.  
He got to a red light and he touched her hand gently, which was resting in her lap. She looked up at him and smiled shyly; he smiled back.  
"So what have you been up to lately? How's school been for you? " he asked gently  
"School has been well, but like, it's been really hard with something's... But I've been makin' it through well enough. " she giggled  
He smiled and nodded and started up back driving when it turned green. She looked at him, and blushed deeply.  
'I'm still in love with him after all these years...? How is that possible...? ' she thought of something to say as she looked at him.  
" So... What do you do at your job in the park? " she asked  
" I'm just a intern... But it helps me get college creds... " he replied with a sigh.  
" Oh... That's cool... "  
" Hey! We arrived at the movie theater " he said with a grin.  
She giggled giddily as he parked in a parking space. She opened the door, got out of the car, and waited for him. Once he got out he walked over to her and held out his hand. She grinned nervously and took it.  
'I hope this night won't end in disaster... ' she sighed in her mind.  
He walked with into the theater. They stopped in front of the ticket booth and he purchased two tickets to a horror film. She looked at him and felt goosebumps all over her body. Horror films weren't really good for her. They walked to the concession stand and he purchased the popcorn. They went and walked to the theater. The film was showing in. For the most part they talked about memories about their childhood. Such as Thomas and Ariana being thought as brother and sister. She laughed quietly, then the moment she dreaded, the movie started. And the first part was a girl being chopped in half. She trembled. After the movie they got back in the car and they drove to the nearest Cheezers and talked more there. They spent hours chatting and catching up. They laughed over the weirdest things and when there was nothing funny, they were both having such a good time that they laughed over nothing! However it had to end sometime. After the night was over, he drove her home and she looked at Thomas.  
"I had so much fun tonight." she said softly.  
"So did I. " he replied.  
They looked away from each other shyly.  
"Can we do this again some other night?" she asked.  
" Tomorrow is good for me." he said replied.  
They nodded and she hurried inside, pressing her back against the door and sighed happily.  
Thomas also sighed happily. He got in his car then drove home thinking about what they should do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:  
I'm so happy I'm on a new chapter~ thank you Digilandy99 for helping me with a idea for this chapter! I owe you a million thanks!  
Like always: I don't own regular show or the characters, just Ariana. C: on with the next chapter.  
Btw: thanks to everybody who reads!

Chapter 4:  
On the next day, it seemed a little greater and bigger. Thomas would often smile and think ' I wonder what she's doing right now... ' or ' maybe I should call her first before I get off ' and things like that.  
Although, this morning, he wasn't very sure he would get a half day.  
~ This morning ~  
Thomas took a deep breath and walked into Benson's office  
" Benson? " he asked sheepishly  
"What is it Thomas? " Benson asked without looking up from his desk full of paper work.  
" I was wondering, around noon could I get off work? " he asked, " but you know it's okay if I can't. " He clasped his hand together and hoped.  
Benson sighed and looked up at him " Fine, take the day off, but you better be ready to work tomorrow " he muttered.  
Thomas nodded and walked out into the kitchen. He broke out into a smile and dialed Ariana's number.  
It ringed for a while and then she picked up.  
"Hello? " she asked.  
He sighed and blushed, her voice sounded cuter every time he heard it.  
"Uh...for our date today, bring a beach towel and wear your swimsuit " he said. He heard a pause, and then she replied  
"Okay, sure " she said.  
~ back to the time it already was ~  
He smiled and chuckled softly and checked his watch, 12:00 pm. He grinned and left the rake where it was, he brushed past Mordecai and Rigby to get to his car.  
" Woah man! Watch it! " yelled Rigby.  
" Yeah, what's the rush? " asked Mordecai.  
"Sorry! Gotta pick somebody up for a date! " he yelled back at them as he ran.  
"The looked at each other, " lets follow him. " suggested Rigby.  
"Dude, lets totally follow him." agreed Mordecai.  
They got in the cart and started it up and drove out waiting for Thomas to leave the park. As soon as he did, they started to follow his car all the way to Ariana's house.  
She came out in a white bikini and held her Sunhat in her hands, a a darker green beach towel, and a pick-nick basket.  
Thomas smiled at her. "Hey Ari," he said cheerfully.  
"Hi Thomas " she giggled as she got in the car.  
" I gotta go pick up something from my mom's house though. " he said.  
"Okay. " she smiled.  
Mordecai and Rigby watched them talk, "What's going on? " Rigby groaned.  
"Dude, they're going to the beach! " he sighed.  
Thomas started his car up, drove to his mom's house, opened his door and looked at her before he got out  
"I'll be right out." he said looking at her.  
" 'Kay " she replied.  
"Stay here " he said looking at her.  
"I will, I promise I so will. I'll be so very good too. " she said softly.  
He walked to the door, got out his keys, then opened the door going in.  
" Hi Mom! " he called out.  
" Hi Thomas " she replied.  
He went up to his room and got his swimming trunks, and a beach towel. He got what he needed and went downstairs.  
" Bye mom! " he yelled again  
" Bye Thomas! " she yelled back  
He opened the door then got back in his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:  
Continuing the chapter that I didn't finish.  
Ah... Oh well. Here it is~ I've been so happy with the way this story has been going! Plus all the support I've been getting. Is like the best thing ever  
As it is necessary to say: I don't own regular show or Thomas, Rigby, Mordecai, ect. Just Ariana.

Chapter 5:  
As they sat in the car, Ariana couldn't get the feeling they were being followed, but she chose to ignore it, because like seriously, a lot of people go to the beach. She kept looking at Thomas to see if he noticed her at all. She wanted him to notice her bigger bust, that's why she chose to wear this. She peeked, and to her happiness, he was looking at her every 2 seconds. She looked away blushing with a small smile. The light turned red and when he stopped he stared for a whole minute. He rubbed his chin and his mind raced to dirty thoughts, some sexual and perverted and others innocent. When the light turned green, he sped toward the beach and found a parking space. He got out holding his swim trunks and then opened the door for her.  
"I'm gonna go change, you call me when you find a decent spot for us, and make sure it's beside the water, " he said with a smile.  
She nodded and walked onto the beach. As soon as she found a spot she called and he came rushing down to her.  
"Wow, you got here quick," she giggled.  
"Y-Yeah...," he replied blushing deeply.  
He went to the water and swam while she went and picked up seashells. Suddenly they sky turned gray and the water churned with anger. The surfers and Thomas were still out in the water. Then what started out as a decently large wave, suddenly grew bigger until it touched the sky. All the people on the beach and in the water tried running to the safety of the buildings, but Ariana stayed and waited for Thomas, she put his phone, her phone, and the blanket in her bag. She felt tears fill her eyes. And she started to scream, then the water died down and the wave carried people onto beach. The paramedics showed up and loaded people onto stretchers, and Thomas was on one lying motionless. Tears rolled down her face quickly and she panicked. She dug out his keys and got into the car and started driving after the hospital. After speeding past them, Mordecai and Rigby quickly woke up, when they looked out and around them they saw nothing but barren beach.  
"Dude...? What happened? " Mordecai groaned  
"Dude... What happened to Thomas, and where did that girl go?! " Rigby exclaimed.  
Then after a while of thinking it hit him. The disastrous wave. Mordecai sped off towards the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:  
Thanks for supporting my story everybody. Here's the new chapter 3  
I don't own Thomas or anybody else~ except Ariana

Chapter 6:  
Ariana say there, eyes wide in a cold hospital in just her bikini. She felt men staring at her but she didn't want their attention, the attention of the male she wanted was in a hospital room injured. Her body shook and she was going crazy from fright. A doctor came out and looked at her. He walked towards her, "Are you Ariana?" he asked softly. He looked at her kindly with his blackish eyes. She quickly nodded and he motioned for her to follow him. She stood up and walked behind him as he walked into Thomas's room, staying quiet as they walked. He stopped in front of a room and she looked at him, her throat felt dry, yet she asked, "Can I go inside the room?"  
He nodded and she ran into the room, instantly dropped her stuff on the floor by her chair, and took Thomas's hand into hers slowly, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know what to do now, his hand was cold, and he was asleep. She stared down at him tears dropping on his shirt, she wiped them away quickly.  
"Thomas... " she whimpered, "I wish I had told you before, but I guess I was too afraid to tell you... " She got soft grumble from him and sighed softly, " Thomas, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were children. I just didn't know how to tell you, and I can't believe I'm doing this now because it seems so fucking stupid, but I really, really love you! " Tears fell as she spoke.  
"Should...fore...you too..." he whispered softly.  
"What? " She replied looking down at him.  
"You should've told me, I love you too Ariana. " he finally got out.  
Her face turned red and she looked at him in surprise. He opened his eyes slowly and turned towards her grinning. "I'm glad you are the first thing I see when I wake up," he whispered.  
She bent down to him and kissed his forehead. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down closer to him and pressed his lips firmly onto hers. She blushed deeply and felt him pull her body down onto the bed, on top of his body. She blushed and kept kissing him. It was the best time of her life.

Mordecai and Rigby had arrived with the rest of the park workers and rushed into his hospital room. Thomas already had his hands on Ariana's waist pulling her closer as they made out. The door opened as Morcadai, Rigby, and the rest of the workers came in.  
"Ahem! " Coughed Benson half jealous watching him.  
Thomas broke the kiss instantly and turned toward the door  
"B-Benson?! " Thomas stuttered.  
"Sorry is we were interrupting," Skips mumbled.  
Ariana blushed then got off of his lap  
"S-Sorry..." She said timidly.  
"Who is this girl? " asked Rigby in an annoyed voice. Ariana looked down. Mordecai nudged Rigby glaring at his friend.  
"Uhhh... This is my girlfriend Ariana," Thomas replied.  
She blushed deeply then looked at him then to the others. Pops laughed "Oh how wonderful! Your courting somebody! " he laughed.  
They both blushed. Benson shook his head and rubbed his temples.  
"Just rest up and come back alright? " he said as he walked out of the room. The remaining people in the room looked at her, eyes filled with curiosity. She felt awkward so she went over to the chair. Then seeing that Rigby was already sitting in it, she sat on the edge of the bed Thomas was in. His hand reached for hers and she held his hand.  
"Hey, if you need a ride back to your house, we can take you or you can chill at the house for a while." Skipps spoke up.  
"Oh that's a wonderful idea! The guest room is free, nobody is residing in there. " Pops replied.  
" oh... Sure...," she said softly, " I just have to grab my clothes from my house."  
They nodded and the doctor came in, " Visiting hours are over, " he said plainly. Thomas instantly grabbed her hand and didn't let go of it. She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Honey, we can't break hospital rules," she said softly.  
"Fine," he grumbled then slowly let go of her hand. She kissed him then got up following the others out of the room. Before she left she turned and waved, "I promise I'll visit tomorrow," she whispered and Thomas nodded grinning. She walked out of the room following the others to the car. She felt shy and scared. Skips turned to her and nodded "We ain't gonna hurt ya," he laughed, "We are just going to be kinda squished." She gave a knowing smile then looked away, blushing a deep scarlet.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:  
Wow, so many views on my little story, Omigosh, thank you so much! And to those who read, please write a review and tell me what you like and what you didn't like, it'll help me ALOT! Thank you ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ.  
I don't own Thomas or any other regular show characters. Just miss Ariana.  
Please enjoy the story u)

Thomas watched as she left, he longed for her to stay so he could continue kissing her. The way her soft lips felt against his was all he wanted, all he needed, to make himself feel better.  
He got into bed and turned on his back. He stared up at the ceiling. When was the first time he noticed her? He began to think, his mind going back to they're first year in high school. When she was 16 and he was 17.  
Flashback: He walked through the halls of the school, avoiding the crowd of football players.  
"Hey Thomas..." a soft shy voice whispered from behind him. He turned to see Ariana, her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. It wasn't like yesterday, her hair was curled at the ends. "Oh hey Ari." he replied to her. Every time she came around, his heart leaped a beat.  
She gave a small smile and began to make her way to her locker. He grabbed her arm gently and she looked at him.  
"You wanna hang out some time?" he asked quickly.  
She gave a small smile "Sure..." She replied shyly  
A tall male walked over to them. The male grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He smirked slightly and looked down at her "Hey babe." He said to her not noticing Thomas.  
"H-Hey... Caleb" She whispered looking at Thomas.  
Caleb, who was the star football player on their school's football team, picked her up grabbing her by her butt and kissing her deeply, as he was kissing her, Thomas stared, part of him wishing and longing, that he was Caleb, kissing her, pulling her body close to his. The other part was partly annoyed with the fact that they were 2 seconds away from a empty classroom and they could continue their relations there. Caleb set her down on her feet and she smiled at him shyly. "So, your still coming with me tonight,right?" Caleb asked excitedly.  
She nodded "Yeah, I'm coming tonight.. But you the one who's gotta pick me up." She replied in a slightly annoyed tone, she motioned towards Thomas, "He's coming with us."  
Caleb looked towards Thomas then gave a slight shrug of his shoulders "Whatever you want." He muttered. The bell rang and he slapped her butt making her jump a little and her face turn red. Caleb gripped her waist. "C'mon, we have our next class together and I plan to make you sit beside me." He gave a smirk and a low possessive growl.  
She blushed and nodded, turning to Thomas "Come by my house tonight and he'll pick us up." She called out to him, waving to him.  
-4 hours after school-  
Thomas walked to her house with excitement and worry, he was excited because he was finally going somewhere with Ariana. Worried because they weren't alone. He knocked on the door and she opened it, wearing jean shorts, a white shirt that hung off her shoulders, with a white camisole underneath. His face turned red, he wanted to be her boyfriend more than ever. She gave a warm smile.  
"Hey,"she giggled.  
"H-Hey... " he stuttered.  
She pulled him into the house and sat him on the couch.  
" Caleb will be here in a few," she replied, with a innocent smile.  
He nodded and only a few minutes after she spoke, Caleb pulled into her driveway. Honked at her as a sign that he was here. She got up and walked out of the house, Thomas followed after her. The rest of that night was a blur to him (some party's have alcohol and he drank some.) the one thing he remembered was that Ariana was upset and hurt, because of Caleb. He cheated on her, having sex with a girl then trying to get Ariana to do it with him. She refused and he pulled her aside, grabbing her hair, he began to drunkenly swear at her. When she tried to walk away, he grabbed her by her hair and proceeded to beat her for no reason. When Thomas saw this, he beat up Caleb and stole the keys to his car, taking Ariana home and pushing the car into the nearby river. He also remembered that she kissed him, out of her own free will. It was only a kiss for a few seconds, but he enjoyed it.

He smiled to himself. Looking down at his phone beside his hospital bed, he would call her tomorrow when he had the chance. He wanted to hear her voice, that sweet and innocent voice if hers. He closed his eyes slowly, drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:  
Chapter 8~! I'm so excited and thankful for all the views you guys have been giving this story, it's simply amazing. If you guys have any suggestions, don't hesitate to PM me your suggestions. I'll always listen to them.  
I don't own Thomas or anybody else, just Ariana.  
Here's chapter 8, enjoy.

As they walked out to the car, Ariana realized that she still had the keys to Thomas' car. She searched around in her bag until she found them.  
"Uh.. Excuse me.." She said softly. Mordecai and Rigby looked back at her.  
"What's wrong?" Mordecai asked her.  
"Well... I have Thomas's car keys... So if you want, I can drive to my house and get my stuff, then drop his car off at his mom's, and then ride back with you guys... If your okay with that..." she replied.  
They nodded in agreement and she gently smiled at him, putting off the awkwardness for a couple of minutes. She unlocked Thomas's car and then got into it. She buckled herself up and then started the car. She looked out of the rearview mirror and saw Mordecai and Rigby climb into the cart. She drove off towards her house, looking in the mirror every few seconds. She slowly arrived at her house and got out of the car. Mordecai and Skips parked the cart in front of her house. She looked back at them and covered her small tail then walked into her house. She went upstairs and slowly undressed out of her bikini, leaving it behind her as she walks towards the bathroom. She started the shower with warm water. She needed this to clear her mind of everything that had happened that day. She stood in front of the shower, thinking, thinking of how that wave was unannounced. She shook her head and got out. She dried herself off and walked into her room. She changed into some more comfortable clothes: skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and socks. She put her hair in a ponytail and walked out, grabbing her converse shoes. She put them on over her striped socks, grabbed an overnight bag, and then stuffed some clothes and her pajamas in it. She walked out to the cart and handed them her bag. Skips held onto it. She walked back to Thomas's car and got in. She started the car and drove off to his mother's house. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and his mother answered. She handed her the keys to Thomas's car, then hugged the woman tightly, releasing after a while. She walked out to the car and sat in between Skips and Pops. The ride to the park seemed longer than before, she wasn't sure why, but it just did. After they arrived at the house, they got out and she held onto her bag.  
"C'mon, we can show you where guest room is," Mordecai called out to her.  
"Alright. " she replied.  
They walked into the house together with the raccoon following close at her heels.  
'This is a little awkward," she thought herself. They walked upstairs to the end of the hallway, Mordecai opened the door and let her in. She looked around the room, it only had a bed, a nightstand and a closet.  
"Thanks..." She whispered softly.  
"No problem, call us if you need anything, " Mordecai said.  
"Alright," she replied. They left the room, closing the door behind them. She sat on the bed for a while, and hugged her knees to her chest. Her ears went down sadly.  
'It's all my fault,' she thought to herself. She plugged in her phone and checked the time, 12:59 am.  
"Might as well get some sleep, " she muttered. She took off her shoes and got under the covers, too lazy to change into her pajamas. She curled up into a little ball, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
'It's all my fault,' she thought to herself again and again. She nodding off to sleep, finally.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:  
I'm on chapter 9 people~ it's coming along perfectly in the way I wanted it to. At first I thought this wouldn't do to well but then I realized that I have supporters and that made me overly excited. I hope I don't disappoint in the future. But always remember, I'm open for suggestions if you have any. Don't be shy, I won't bite! ( maaaybe~ ) but it never hurts to try~ anyway, here's the continuation of: I want you to be mine.

~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9:  
Ariana awoke to the sound of yelling. She sat up slowly and sluggishly. She looked around and for a moment she didn't know where she the horrible memory of what happened made her remember why she was here. She stumbled out of bed, changed clothes, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs. The sound of the gum ball machine man nearly made her pee herself.  
"CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! " Benson yelled at his two workers in front of him, his face red.  
"What did we do wrong this time? " complained the raccoon.  
"Are you kidding me?! You ordered pizza last night and didn't even bother to clean up! " he screamed causing the bluejay to tremble. Benson pointed towards the room where open and empty pizza boxes were scattered across the room and the table was turned over as if someone had flipped it in anger.  
"Uh... I can clean if you need someone to," Ariana said softly, so only the people in the room could hear. Benson turned and shook his head, his face still red. "No! These slackers did this and they have to clean! "  
"Woah dude, chill. I have to repay you in some way,"she muttered as she walked past the three of them and went to the closet and got the broom and vacuum. She took a bandana out of her back pocket and put it on. "Now, go work and this place will be clean," she said as she ushered them out.  
"But! " Benson said reluctantly.  
"No buts! Just go!"she demanded. They nodded and walked out. Ariana looked around, she had seen worse than this. She smirked and began to clean.

— Meanwhile —

"Alright Thomas, everything looks fine, you'll be able to leave by tomorrow." The doctor said cheerfully. He smiled and felt his heart began to race.  
'I'll be able to see the only girl in life besides mom who matters!' he thought to himself. He got out of bed and stretched an wondered what she was doing. He grabbed his phone and began to text her.  
Thomas: Hey  
He waited a while before she replied  
Ari: Hey, what's up? Everything ok?  
He smiled and felt a warmth in his stomach, she was worried about him.  
Thomas: everything is okay, I get out tomorrow. What are you doing?  
Ari: That's great and I'm cleaning.  
He wrinkled his nose at in the world would she be cleaning? Was Benson insane?!  
Thomas: What why?  
Ari: offered to held that's why. I'll stop by after I get done. Ilysm bye.  
He blushed deeply and the thought of her coming to visit him made his heart skip a beat. He felt that longing feeling inside of him.  
"Damn, if only I was at home... " he muttered to himself.

— About a hour later. —

Ariana flopped down on the couch, a long and tired sigh escaped her lips. The house was finally clean and she was going to see her one true love. She went to shower and change clothes. She went to find the lollipop man.  
"Excuse me? " she said shyly.  
The man turned around and let out a laugh.  
"Why hello there! You're Thomas' girlfriend!" he said laughing.  
"Yeah," she said shyly, "Anyway, I'm about to go see Thomas, I'll be back... If you hear a knock on the door that's me. "  
"Alright!" he chuckled. She smiled and ran out of the house until she was at the bus stop that would take her to the hospital. She sat in the back of the bus and began to day dream about Thomas and their future throughout the bus ride. She couldn't stop thinking about him, her one true love.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note  
I'm back guys, I've had to redo this chapter for like ever and then I got writers block and stuff soo here's the next chapter of I want to be mine. I don't own any of the characters except Ariana.

Chapter 10:

As soon as the bus let Ariana off in front of the hospital, she practically jumped off of the bus. She ran into the hospital grinning and went to the room Thomas was staying in. Luckily he was awake. She stopped and smiled a little bit, knocking on his door shyly. Thomas looked over at her and motioned for her to come in. She walked in and sat in the chair beside him.  
"Why are you sitting there? Sit in the bed with me," he said with a smile.  
"Sure." She crawled into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled with him. She looked at him and tilted her head.  
"When do you get out?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow" he replied with a grin.  
She smiled widely, "Really?! "  
He nodded then kissed her deeply, holding her hand. Her eyes widen for a moment and then she closed her eyes. She never wanted this moment to end. In a few minutes, he was on top if her. She wrapped her legs around him, and he held her closer. He pulled away and she blushed.  
"It's not the right time for this " he muttered.  
"Yeah..." she said. A sigh escaped her lips. He rubbed her back and she smiled.  
He put her forehead against his  
"I love you Ari," he whispered to her.  
She blushed and whispered back, " I love you too. "  
They stayed like that for a couple of hours, talking and kissing. She would never forget that moment, the heat of his body felt so nice against hers, and he smelled wonderful. She closed her eyes and sniffed him more. She was lulled asleep slowly by the quiet and comfort if Thomas. In a few hours, a doctor came and awoke her. Thomas was beside her, asleep with his arm around her. She smiled at the doctor and got out of the bed. She blew Thomas a kiss and ran out the room. She had missed the bus and now she had to walk. She walked out of the hospital and down the street to the park, smiling as she remembered the afternoon she had with him. When she got back to the house she went to the room she was staying in, and giggled herself to sleep. Dreaming about him.


End file.
